HTML/XML
HTML ''' Overview' '''HTML ('HyperText Markup Language) 'is the most common program to create websites and web pages. it is written with closed brackets for example,. HTML is the language used to create websites. Most tags are written in pairs like,the first tag is called the 'starts tag' the last tag is called the 'end tag'. HTML elements are the building blocks for the website, they allow images and objects which makes the website interactive. ' History ' HTML was invented in 1980 by a physicist named Tim Berners Lee, he was a contractor at CERN ('European Organization for Nuclear Research) 'it was a system mean for CERN workers to use and share documents. In 1998 he wrote a memo proposing an internet based hypertext system. it was first introduced to the public called "HTML Tags". '''How It Works/ Use ' HTML is made of a series of short codes in angle brackets, called tags. The text is saved as a HTML file which is the visual for the website. The browser then reads the information and turns it into a visible form which is pleasing to the eye. To make a website you need to use the tags properly or it won't turn out right. You can use anything to make an HTML page like text editors Microsoft Word etc. The use of html is to make websites designs and are the building blocks for the website. '''Advantages of HTML * It is simple and direct * It is free * It can be read by any computer allows distribution of info worldwide * easy to learn * It is supported by most,browsers Tags ''' HTML tags work very simply and logically. It works like us, it reads top to bottom and left to right. It is composed of angle brackets with the information inside them. For example a paragraph would be represented as, for example ( Hello, my name is .... XML '''Overview XML (Extensible Markup Language) is used to describe data, it is a flexible way to create formats and share them on the web. It allows you to make your own tags and how they should be processed and/or displayed. The differences between HTML and XML is that HTML was designed to display data and focus on how they look. XML is designed to describe data and concentrate on what data is. How It Works ' To achieve this description, XML relies on DTD. Document Type Definition. This allows it to understand the markup language. Each document must start with the type of DTD defined. The browser will then compare each of the given commands with its DTD,which will tell you what to do with specific commands. '''What does it do? ' XML is making your own tags: 2008-01-10 Daniel Avin Reminder Don't forget to study this weekend! This XML note is very self explanatory, it is a sender and a receiver, still the XML document does not do anything, it is only information encased with tags. Tags such as and are not HTML tags, they are actually invented by an author of the XML document. XML does not have a fixed in language like HTML, instead XML allows the authors to make their own tag. Reference http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/XML http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/HTML http://tw.rpi.edu/launch/berners-lee.html http://denisejones.me/html-coding/deprecated-html-tags/ http://www.iu.hio.no/~torejo/htmbook/5.htm '''Quiz A. Who created HTML? 1. Tim Berners Lee 2. Anthony Lee 3. Avin Mazloumi B.What was the original purpose of HTML? 1. To use the internet 2. For CERN workers to share documents 3. To make websites C.HTML consists of ______ 1.Hashtags 2.Short Codes 3.nothing D.What is the function of XML? 1.Take you to links 2. Nothing 3.Describes Data E. What does XML rely on? 1. Document Type Definition 2. HTML 3. The internet F.What was HTML first introduced as? 1.HTML5 2.HTML tags 3.HTML G.What is XML do? 1. Nothing 2.Make websites 3.Make your own tags H.What does HTML stand for? 1. Hyper Text Markup Language 2. Hyper Test Market Large 3. Hi Too Me Long I.What does XML stand for? 1.Extra Medium Large 2. Extensible Markup Language 3. Extensible Market Language J. How do you implement HTML and XML into a website? # Yell at the screen 2. Type it on the website 3. Upload the file A 1 B 2 C 2 D 3 E 1 F 2 G 3 H 1 I 2 J 3